In many organizations, in order to find and attract candidates for a job opening in the organization, a hiring manager or recruiter will typically post an open job position on the organization's website or on a dedicated jobs website (e.g., HotJobs, LinkedIn, Yahoo Jobs, etc.), wherein the posting will contain information about the job. Job seekers are then able to view the open job postings on such websites, and identify jobs that match their interests and qualifications.
If there is insufficient information on an open job posting, a potential applicant may not be able to properly assess whether the job opening is one that he or she would like to apply to. For example, the applicant may wish to know additional information about the job before deciding whether or not to submit an application. This may include job requirements, the backgrounds and qualifications of others who hold the job, and/or insights into the work culture of the organization. However, it is often difficult or time-consuming for recruiters and hiring managers to have to create such information for job postings themselves from scratch, nor are they always the best people to provide such information. As a result, recruiters and hiring managers may miss out of potential candidates who would be a good fit for the job opening.
Given the current trends towards social collaboration and shared information, many organizations may have access to copious amounts of data relevant to particular job openings, work culture, and other information that may be considered important by a potential job seeker. Thus, it would be very useful to provide effective mechanisms for leveraging existing data (e.g., social network data and other internal assets of the organization), in order to provide additional information to job seekers regarding open job positions.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a system, method, and computer program product for allowing a business entity collate and aggregate existing data from a variety of sources, in order to enhance and supplement job opening postings and other types of business postings.
Other additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention are described in the detailed description, figures, and claims.